Detentiooooooooooooon
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: Sora and Roxas get into detention and things get alittle... HEATED... SoRoku Yaoi; POLISHED, PRETTY AND NEW!
1. Getting involved

MHC: I decided to write something that had nothing to do with the main plot of KH2. AU FTW.

Sora/Roxas: HUZZA!

MHC: Ladies and gentle men… LET'S GET READY TO SMUT!

-+-

You think school sucks? Wait till you see

**Detentiooooooooooooon**

Chapter 1: _Getting Involved_

-+-

Sitting in the sun-kissed room reserved only for the worst, Roxas Strife cursed everything to hell as he glared daggers at the sign on the door a few feet away.

_Detention._

Unable to take it any longer, the boy finally shook his head and cried out, "DAMNIT! I CAN'T BELEVE YOU GOT ME INTO DETENTION!"

The brunet boy sitting next to him had a smirk on his face as he sat with his hands behind his head and feet propped on the desk before him.

"What can I say?" He boasted, "I'm badass."

Roxas groaned; his head connecting with his own desk and emitting a miserable "thunk".

"You suck Sora…"

"Well, it's nice to be the only ones here."

Roxas turned his head to Sora and raised an eyebrow. "You mean we're the only ones who got busted?"

Sora nodded and looked at him. "Yup, especially on Friday; No one likes their first day of the weekend in detention—except me." He smiled sexily at Roxas who ignored him.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ, six kids part of an insane prank and they have to nab _us._"

Sora was about to protest when the guidance counselor (who also happens to be a bus-driver on Tuesdays and Thursdays) walked in and slammed his hand against his desk.

"Okay insects!" He barked in a gruff voice, taking the two boys back a bit, "No talking, no note passing, and no—!" Pausing, he looked around with a confused expression and let out a sigh. "Hello Sora. I see you brought a victim." Their warden smiled.

"Yup Cid—I snagged a bad one!" He smiled brightly and gave Roxas a hard pat on the back. Cid let out a laugh.

"It's good to see you too, Rox. Bad as you may be, this sure is a great story to tell the guys at our poker game tonight!"

"You—I didn't—Oh never mind!" Roxas cursed, and then shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. Sure thing, Uncle Cid."

Cid, although you probably already can tell, happens to be the Uncle of Roxas and a long-time friend of Sora and his older brother Leon.

"Good thing Cid's here… had it been Hades, I would've vaulted out the window!" (Hades is their Greek History teacher; Cid and him usually take turns monitoring detention.)

"Okay kiddies," Cid announced, "I want to hear nothing above a whisper! Do I make myself clear?!"

They nodded.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Aerith, the school secretary, appeared. "Cid, you have a phone call. Oh hi Sora; Roxas. How's your day going?"

They both faked smiles and replied with a half-assed "Great!"

Cid approached the door and looked back at them. "Don't do anything stupid or loud while I'm gone or your asses will be my new dart board."

"Oh we won't." Sora assured him while discreetly winking in Roxas' direction. Roxas flushed a dark crimson and Cid left with a grunt.

As the foot steps faded, Sora got out of his seat and leaned over to Roxas.

"Sora, what're you—?" Roxas was cut off by Sora kissing him roughly, earning a surprised gasp. Seizing the (FUCKING CLICHÉ) opportunity, Sora slipped his tongue into Roxas' mouth and slid a hand over the other boy's stomach. Roxas moaned and Sora smirked, broke the kiss and moved back to his seat; leaving a confused Roxas behind.

"Damn it, no you don't!" Roxas growled as he moved over to Sora. While attaining a firm grip on the back of the brunet's seat, he leaned down and forcefully lip-locked Sora yet again.

Sora smirked and grabbed Roxas' hips before pulling the other boy onto his lap. His tongue slipped into the blond's mouth again, earning an erotic moan from his companion. Roxas ran his fingers through Sora's hair, pulled him closer and ground down on the brunet. Sora broke the kiss and began to peck Roxas' neck.

"You little tease," He purred, before bucking back up in reply to another grind.

"Oh god…" Roxas moaned loudly and Sora began nipping fiercely—the gasps and moans of the other boy fueling him as he slid his hands up Roxas' shirt.

Just when things got heated; they heard the door-knob click and instantaneously both boys returned to their seats.

"Okay kids—sorry for the wait. You can take a bathroom break if ya want." Cid said casually as he took out a newspaper and soda can from a desk drawer.

"…Okay!" Sora said happily before getting up, taking a hall pass and quickly moving toward the door. Before exiting, he winked at Roxas who sheepishly smiled.

"I… Have to go to…"

Cid pointed to the hall pass hanger. "That's why there're two, Rox."

Roxas got up, took a hall pass and left. Glancing around, his eye caught Sora leaning against the wall next to the boy's restroom. Roxas ran up to him and he smiled.

"Hey there little boy. I have candy in my car."

"Fuck you. What's going on?" Sora grabbed Roxas's hand and led him into the bathroom. "Well?" Roxas asked as Sora checked the stalls for anyone.

"I guess we're alone…" Sora smirked and opened the big stall door. "It's simple…" He grabbed Roxas and pulled him into a stall. "…_Sex_."

-+-

MHC: Jesus, this thing looked like shit till I decided I'd fix it up.

Sora: (comes out in a prince charming suit) My Uke a waits!

Roxas: WTF!

MHC: Next chapter I'm adding on the lemon! Shoot me nao plz? PLZ?!


	2. Lemon in a School bathroom!

MHC: Sorry for the wait—I had a rough time with this. The first time and as I was editing it about 3 years after the original post!

Sora: Are you ever even going to finish this?

MHC: No fucking clue. I want you all to give a big thanks to 3OH!3, MIA and Mindless Self Indulgence for the newfound BEAUTY OF THIS!

Roxas: You _actually_ listen to that music?

MHC: Yes, now piss off! And YOU! *points to reader* This is the last chapter so SAVOR IT!

-+-

You think school sucks? Wait till you see

**Detentiooooooooooooon**

Chapter 2:_ What is Hannah Doing With Her Life?!_

I mean…

_Lemon in a School Bathroom!_

(Kinky! :D)

-+-

There was a terribly long moment of silence as Roxas stared at Sora—who was grinning like an idiot—with wide eyes.

"…are you high? Did you smoke another LSD-laced cigarette?!"

"No way! That was a dare." Sora objected, "And you heard me: _sex_."

Roxas started to panic and looked around frantically. "But w-we're in a fucking _public bathroom_! What if someone comes in?!"

Sora smiled evilly. "It's _Friday_." "And the teachers!?"

"There's more than one bathroom in the school."

There was small pause.

"…Damn you…" With a deep breath, Roxas muttered a final "Okay."

Not a second later, Sora pushed his companion against the stall and was in the process of smothering the poor blond in erotic kisses. As their tongues battled for dominance, Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's neck. Sora assumed his earlier actions by sneaking his hand under Roxas' shirt and sliding his hands over the other boy's stomach and chest. They both broke the kiss for air and Sora attacked Roxas' neck while his hands undid the button and zipper on the blond's pants.

"Sora, I don't think—" Roxas was cut off by Sora putting a finger to his lips.

"Roxas, I love you, and we don't have to do this if you feel you're not ready." Sora said seriously and looked into Roxas' eyes.

"Fucking a…" He cursed at the infernal fluff scene (because I'm a fucking romantic, shut up). "I'm ready." He smiled and Sora smiled back.

"We won't get to the extremes yet," Sora chirped, "You just sit back and relax!" He undid Roxas' pants, pulled down his boxers and let both garments pool around the blond's ankles. (AN: OK, here it goes!)

Feeling the pressure of Sora's hand around his shaft, Roxas moaned as his companion pumped him slowly. Roxas let out a gasp and bit his lip to hold back the screams he stifled in his throat—willing himself to make as little noise possible.

"What's my name, Roxas?" Sora purred; smirking as his hand gained speed.

"Sora," Roxas moaned out "Now shut up and do your fucking—ah!" Squeeze.

"I can't hear you," Sora pressed.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled, earning a smile from the other boy. Before Roxas could check to see what Sora was up to, a wave of hot pleasure ripped through him; coming to the conclusion Sora had taken his length into his mouth. Roxas cried out, tossing his head back and arching his spine. Sora continued with his actions, all while enjoying the screaming of his name and the way Roxas convulsed against him like a lust-driven animal.

With a string of loud curses and a final cry, Roxas came into Sora's mouth. The brunet smiled as he licked the rest of Roxas's cum off his fingers before pulling Roxas' pants back up and standing. He pecked his companion's forehead before announcing he was going to wash his hands and tidy up. Still in the process of clearing his euphoric mind, Roxas staggered over to where Sora was and stood next to him for a moment.

"…why is everything so blurry?" He croaked, only having half-found his voice.

"You just received the best blowjob you'll ever get in less than five minutes," Sora wiped his hands with a paper towel before ruffling Roxas' hair. "Don't worry, the high will wear off in a few seconds."

When it did, Roxas quickly thanked Sora, splashed his face with some water, fixed his hair and clothes and the two of them returned to the detention room. Upon entrance, Cid looked to greet them with a very bored expression.

"What took ya so long?" Cid asked with a raised eyebrow. "I nearly had to come and check on ya!"

Sora smiled and sat in his chair. "Roxas' stall door got stuck and it took us a while to get it open."

Immediately catching on, Roxas nodded and pursed his lips in mock-annoyance. "The hinges need oiling or something. I blame that lazy-ass janitor!"

"Yeah, well, there's only 45 minutes left of detention, so just sit and be quiet and all that crap." They nodded and waited patently.

Through the whole 45 minutes, Sora and Roxas passed perverted notes to each-other while Cid, not having the sharpest eye, continued to read the news paper and completely ignored them until the time was up.

Glancing at the clock, Cid yawned. "Okay you little mongrels, you can go home now. See _you_," He pointed to Sora, "when you get busted again. And see _you_," He redirected his finger to Roxas, "at dinner tomorrow."

"Ah dude, that sucks. You have to have _dinner_ with him?" Sora chuckled.

"I heard that!"

"Shit! Uh, gotta go!" Sora shot up from his seat and with a "See ya Cid!" he bolted out the door. Laughing, Roxas bid his uncle a farewell and followed suit.

As they exited the school and walked out of range, Sora's hand eagerly groped Roxas' ass, earning a surprised yelp from the other boy. Sora leaned over to Roxas and kissed his cheek.

"When we get home, I'm going to screw you so hard you won't be able to walk or sit right for at least a week…"

Roxas smiled.

"I'm looking foreword to it."

-+-

_And what happened in school today, sweetie?_

-+-

MHC: Okay that's the end people! Go home now!

Sora/Roxas: (whines)

MHC: That's right you little pussies, get over it. If you want more fan service go read _Beauty and Beast _cuz I'm DONE here.

Sora: (comes back in another prince charming suit) Never fear—your Seme is here!

Roxas: (walks in with a pink, frilly princess dress) I can't believe I'm wearing this…

Sora: (picks up Roxas bridal style) We make love—TONIGHT!

MHC: Please read and review. Hope you like the edited version cuz it gave me HELL!!!


End file.
